One Right Among Wrong
by Ellie839
Summary: Ginny works in a brothel and when a drunk Draco stumbles in after a break up, her green eyes haunt him. Draco decides to pay her to date him instead and he begins to fall in love, unfortunately, her love can only go to the highest bidder. CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I've had this story out for a while now but life has kicked my ass a couple of times so it was on hold for a long time. But I never forgot about it so I'm re-writing it. If this is the first time you're reading it I hope you enjoy it! It was inspired by a song called "Only This Moment" by Royksopp, so if you have a chance, go listen to it.

**1: The Fox's Den**

The beautiful blue-eyed, brunette closed the door behind the balding, middle aged man as he left her room.

"Thank you for the wonderful time Lisette. You never disappoint me. I'll see you soon" he said and handed her a small bag with coins in it.

Lisette smiled and closed the door and checked the bag. Galleons, lots of them. But of course, what else would one of the heads of department of the Ministry of Magic tip her with.

He was rich, powerful, and cheating on his wife. These were the some of the qualities most of the men who came in had in common.

She checked the time and realized with a relieved sigh that her shift was over. It was 5 in the morning and now someone else would come in and take care of the next customers.

Lisette walked over to her vanity and looked at herself, she hated this look, she closed her eyes and with a wave of her wand the make-up she was wearing vanished and a beautiful red began to take over the brown slowly from the roots down.

When she opened her green eyes she was someone else, and she was somehow softer and prettier. She was no longer Lisette the escort, she was now Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny was 19 and had been working in the brothel since the fall after she had graduated from Hogwarts. Funny enough it had been an extremely easy decision to make as she had not found a job and relying on her parents was no longer an option. After all, her brothers had moved away after graduating. Even Ron had found a job and a flat.

She wanted to do something honest, or at least normal, but thanks to the war she had not concentrated enough to find a career.

Once she was out of Hogwarts everyone had chosen something and her family began asking what she would do. Ginny had felt herself cornered and could not find the right job until she accidentally walked into what she thought was a motel one night in London. It was called The Fox's Den and instead of going home once again in shame for not finding anything, she walked into the establishment and into the surprise of her life.

_The hostess, a pretty blonde girl with too much make up on and a somewhat revealing dress gave her a seductive smile._

"_Welcome to the Fox's Den, do you have an appointment?" Asked the hostess_

_Ginny gave the front girl a puzzled look in return and looked around. It looked like a regular motel, small lobby, reading material and stairs leading to a floor that she was sure had rooms._

"_Um, no. I was not aware I needed a reservation. Do you have any vacancy? I'm really tired and at this point don't want to look for another motel."_

_The hostess gave her an understanding look and opened her mouth to say something when a man walked in and she smiled at him. The same seductive smile she had given Ginny._

"_Good evening"_

"_Good evening Mr. Scott, you are expected upstairs" Said the hostess indicating towards the stairs._

_The man just nodded and went ahead up as the hostess turned back to Ginny._

"_I'm sorry but you are in the wrong place. However there is a motel down the street. Just past the pub at the corner of the next block you will see it quite clearly." She said. _

_Ginny nodded and smiled. "Thank you" She said turning to leave, but curiosity got the best of her and she turned back to the girl._

"_I'm sorry to bother you again, but what exactly is this place?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear._

_The hostess smiled and sighed. "It's a brothel dear. You know a place for men to pay girls to…" She trailed off_

_Ginny slowly realized what she meant and nodded as an older woman came down the stairs._

"_Who are you waiting for?" She asked Ginny in a loud booming voice. Ginny jumped in shock and looked at the hostess with uncertainty._

"_She thought this was a motel Ms. McKee" Said the hostess with a pitying look at Ginny._

_The tall woman walked over to Ginny and nodded. She had dark brown hair, green eyes and a beautiful but more mature face._

"_Are you a tourist?" She asked looking down at her. Ginny shook her head and sighed._

"_No, I was just simply job hunting, but I had no luck so I decided to find somewhere to stay, but I ran into this place instead." Ginny said with a blush._

"_Yes well then you best be running along. I'm sure Velinda has pointed you in the right direction." Ms. McKee said nodding towards the door._

_Ginny backed up slowly. "Yes thank you." She said and had only taken 2 steps when the conversation between Ms. McKee and Velinda made her stop._

"_No luck today finding a new girl?" Asked Velinda_

"_I don't know what I'm going to do, if I don't fill that empty spot I will be out thousands of galleons everyday" Said Ms. McKee. Ginny's eyes widened._

"_I just wish Sarah hadn't quit. She was so good with the clients" Said Velinda_

_Ginny looked back an idea quickly forming in her head "Wait do you mean you need someone to work here?" She asked_

_Ms. McKee looked at her and laughed. "Yes but we do not just take anybody in. There is so much more to this business"_

_Ginny looked determined though. "You need a girl and I need a job, where's the harm in me working until you see I can do it?" She asked_

_Ms. McKee narrowed her eyes and looked Ginny up and down. She then walked over to her and really examined her._

"_It puts my business and clients at risk if I hire a girl who cannot handle this job. I've seen many strong girls come and go. It's a liability." Said Ms. McKee looking at Ginny rather coldly._

"_I can handle it." Said Ginny fiercely, "I've handled a lot worse than what this may be." _

"_Well, I suppose I might as well give an audition. One week, that's all I'm giving you" She said with a strict tone._

"_You are to be here at 7 pm every night starting tomorrow, I do not want to see your natural hair color, eye color or skin tone if you can help it. You do not fight with the other girls, you are never rude to the clients. If there is ever a problem you call me. No boyfriends or relationships allowed._

_I do not care about casual dating but nothing serious. You will work on commission. You get 40 percent of every amount you make and no more. I expect you to handle this because believe me girls have come in and they leave after their first client. You got all that?" She asked Ginny who simply nodded._

"_Good then! Tomorrow at 7 and don't be late" Said Ms. McKee._

"_Thank you so much! I won't be late!" Said Ginny as she basically skipped out the door._

_When she got home she found her parents in the sitting room and beamed. "I found a job!" She said proudly_

_Her parents got up and embraced her._

"_That's great Gin! We knew you could do it!" Said her mother_

"_Where are you working?" Her father asked as he let go of her. Ginny hesitated, she couldn't very well tell her parents she would be working in a brothel. They would murder her._

"_At a private investigator's office" Said Ginny quickly without thinking. Her father raised an eyebrow._

"_What exactly is that… You mean like an unspeakable?" He asked not understanding. In the magic world, there was no need for private investigators. That's what they had aurors and unspeakables for._

_She cursed her luck, then remembered that Hermione had mentioned private investigators and what they did._

"_I-it's in muggle London. They're muggles, all I'm doing is paperwork and records and stuff. But they work at night so I have a graveyard shift" Said Ginny convincingly. Her parents nodded, believing her._

"_How extraordinary, working with muggles. Well congratulations Ginny, we're very proud" Said her father with a smile and patted her softly on the shoulder. Her mother nodded and planted a kiss on her cheek._

"_I'm so happy for you. We're off to bed, it's late, and you should too. Goodnight dear." Said her mother and walked up the stairs along with her father._

_Ginny's smile faded away and only after she had heard their bedroom door shut did she sink into the couch with a sigh. She had to summon all her strength to deal with this new job, and would have to ask Harry a bit more about private investigators. She sat up straighter with a start. Harry. They were currently dating and she knew it was at the turning point. She had two options, get serious or break up. It had been a few months of dating now._

_She sighed once more and with reluctance got up, she would have to break things off with him tomorrow, because she could not deal with her job while in a relationship. Not to mention it was incredibly wrong._

_She cared for Harry, but knew she did not love him enough to marry him, and she felt like things were surely headed that way._

_She knew everybody was rooting for them to get married, but after the war and everything, Ginny just wanted to take it easy, and being married before turning 20 was for sure not taking easy._

_With a sigh she walked up to her room and changed into a pair of pajamas before turning off the light to sleep. Tomorrow would be difficult._

A knock on her door startled Ginny and shook her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" She called out as she walked over to the closet to grab a dark blue bag.

A girl around Ginny's age walked in and closed the door. She had blonde hair and blue eyes but as she waved her wand, her hair changed to black and her eyes to brown.

"Hey Lindsay…" Sighed Ginny at her closest friend, Lindsay furrowed her brow locking the door behind her.

"Something wrong toots? You look like you were just told that Christmas was cancelled." Said Lindsay as she started undressing to put on a corset for her shift.

Ginny shook her head as she began to get dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm just tired, and amazed I've lasted so long at this place…" Said Ginny grimacing as she braided her hair to the side.

"Well, yeah, me too. But it's good money, and the clients aren't all cheaters." Said Lindsay as she applied some make-up, getting ready for her long night.

"I know, I just wish things were different. I'm sick of lying" Said Ginny as she flopped down on the bed. It was awful not being able to talk openly to her family.

"I know Gin," said Lindsay with a sad look "but things will get better, you'll see…"

Ginny flopped down on the bed, Lindsay's words still on her mind. She hoped things would get better. Sometimes this double life was just too much.

* * *

Draco rubbed his temples as he listened to Amelia go on and on about the women she had tea with. He was not in the mood to hear her bad mouthing her so called "friends". He looked up at the fire and began to think about work.

Draco had graduated from Hogwarts and worked under his father for Malfoy Enterprises, the family company that surprisingly enough bought shares from muggle companies and sold them to wizards for large amounts of money.

He was now almost ready to take over the large company, seeing as his father was getting older.

"Draco you are not listening to me! Again! What's the point of you asking me over if you're just going to ignore me!" She shrieked at him.

He looked up at Amelia and sighed. He cared and almost loved the girl but she could be so dense sometimes.

Amelia was a tall dark-haired, olive skinned beauty with amazing green eyes and a body any girl would kill for. She was a model and one of the well-known ones. She and Draco had met during an event his father's company had organized 8 months prior. They had really hit it off and were always making headlines.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just have work on my mind. And if I remember correctly you came over unannounced." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Wrong thing to say.

Her eyes widened and she huffed indignantly as she shakily gathered her things.

"FINE!" she shrieked even louder than before "I'm leaving! I don't understand why I waste my time with you!" Amelia got her stuff and crossed the room before Draco could say anything else. She glared at him and opened the door where Narcissa was standing with her fist raised as if she had been about to knock.

"Hello Narcissa!" Amelia said in an angry tone and stormed off. Narcissa winced slightly at the girl and sighed.

"I hate to ask but what exactly did you do this time?" She asked with a small roll of her icy blue eyes.

"Mother, it's more like what didn't I do?" He asked with the same expression.

It was like he was looking into a female mirror. They were alike in every way except his aristocratic nose which he got from his father and his short blonde spiked hair. Narcissa's was down to her shoulder blades but was curly instead of straight like his fathers.

"I swear you two fight more than a pair of school boys" She said

"It's not my fault she just doesn't understand that when I come home I want to relax somewhat then work some more and not hear about her daft friends." Said Draco

His mother smiled "Well putting that aside, I want to remind you that I will be leaving tomorrow night for Paris and to please take good care of yourself. Your father will join me on Tuesday and we will come home together." Said Narcissa with a smile.

Her relationship with Lucius was better than ever, and even though he was away on business, he would still meet her in 2 days time.

"Of course mother. I won't get a chance to see you off, so have a safe trip." Said Draco with a smile. His mother gave him a hug and then stood up straight.

"Thank you darling I will." She said making her way to the door, but as she reached the handle, she stopped and turned back, "Oh and please try to fix things with Amelia, there is a charity ball next week to which you must attend and it would be great if you had a partner" Said his mother with a smile, then opened the door and walked out, softly closing it behind her, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Draco opened a gray eye as his alarm went off, he did not like mornings. Scratch that, he detested them but he had to work early while his father was away on business. Draco got up slowly and walked over to his bathroom where he proceeded to strip and get in the shower.

He let the hot water run down his body as he thought of what he had to do today, and groaned as he remembered what had happened with Amelia last night, and that he had to apologize and make sure she would be his date to the charity ball being held the following week.

A few minutes later he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his lower half. Draco walked over to the mirror and waved his wand over his face, all the non-visible blond scruff disappeared instantly and when he waved his wand again he was completely dry.

"What am I going to say to the bloody girl?" He asked himself as he walked over to the bed where his clothes for the day were already set.

"How about 'I'm sorry?'" Said a voice

Draco turned around and looked at his best friend Blaise Zambini. Blaise was no longer scrawny and short, now he was muscular and tall, with caramel colored skin and curly hair. His eyes, however, were his best asset. He had hazel eyes which against his skin, showed tremendously.

"Must you come so early to bug me?" Asked Draco as he walked to the bathroom to dress.

"Well of course, who would, otherwise, solve all your problems for you?" Asked Blaise as he sat down on Draco's bed.

"Or make them worse you mean?" Draco replied from the bathroom as he changed.

"Hey, the only time I made them worse was with that blonde girl, now what was her name? Mary? Mona?" He feigned innocence as he pretended to think.

"Marissa." Came Draco's reply through obviously gritted teeth. Marissa was a touchy subject. Draco had genuinely been interested in her, but Blaise had accidentally found out that she had been playing Draco and had let it spill during their engagement dinner.

"Yes that's the one! I saved you from that one you have got to admit it!" Said Blaise with a laugh.

Draco came out of the bathroom fully dressed and glared at his friend. Blaise grimaced, he knew he should have not brought it up. So he decided to change the subject instead.

"So what did you to make Amelia mad this time?" He asked casually.

Draco sighed heavily "I didn't listen to her gossip about her friends" He said with a roll of his eyes

"That's all?" Asked Blaise incredulously

"Yeah, and now I have to apologize because I need a date for the charity ball next week." Said Draco as he wrote a quick note to Amelia to meet him after work. He sent it off with his owl and grabbed his briefcase.

"Ready to go?" He asked Blaise who nodded and stood up to leave. Draco nodded as well and they both Dissaparated to the ministry.

* * *

Ginny rolled over on her side and cracked one eye open. A pair of dark eyes were staring back at her and she gave a small start. A loud whine caused her to smile as she yawned and stretched.

"Good morning to you too love" said Ginny with a small laugh as her dog whined again.

As soon as Ginny has saved enough from her earnings she had bought a small flat, furniture, and a black Labrador to keep her company. Kino was an amazing companion and he always protected her.

She scratched behind his ear and with another yawn got up to feed him. Kino followed her out of her room and into the kitchen with his tail wagging.

"Kino you're never up this early. This is certainly odd of you" Said Ginny as she set down a bowl in front of him.

A knock at her door suddenly got her attention and she furrowed her brow as she checked the clock. It was barely 7 in the morning and she usually never had visitors this early. She walked over to her door and looked through the peep hole. With a small sigh she opened the door to be met with Harry's smiling face.

"Good morning Harry, to what do I owe this early pleasure?" Asked Ginny

"Morning, just in the neighborhood and figured you might be awake and want to have some breakfast with me?" He asked hopefully.

Kino made his way to the door and barked at Harry.

"Kino! Calm down!" She scolded her dog. "I'm so sorry Harry, he's just very wary of men" She said grabbing Kino's collar.

"That's all right, as long as he always protects you" Said Harry with a small lopsided smile. Ginny forced a smile back, it was obvious Harry was still in love with her.

"Well, breakfast sounds like a good idea, but let me just get changed and I'll be right out" Said Ginny with a small smile. Harry nodded and closed the door behind him.

Ginny ran to her room and changed from her pajamas into a pair of bell bottom blue jeans, a black fitted blouse and a pair of black kitten heels. She quickly looked in the mirror and blushed, her hair was a mess. With a wake of her wand it became enriched with volume and big waves. She then applied a coat of mascara, and some lip gloss.

"All right I'm ready to go" She said as she grabbed her black purse. Harry smiled at her as he stood up.

"Wow, you look beautiful" He said. She smiled an uncomfortable smile and followed him out the door.

Harry took her to a small café for breakfast and after they had ordered, he reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. Ginny looked up at Harry, surprised.

"Ginny, I know you said you needed some time to think about things, and I've given you time, actually 2 years…" He said trailing off.

Ginny knew where he was going with this. She remembered when she had broken up with him.

_Harry smiled at Ginny as they sat on the couch in his flat. She had written him that they needed to talk about something important and since they had been dating he knew she wanted to take things to the next step._

"_Harry, you know how much you mean to me and that I would never ever hurt you right?" Asked Ginny with an uncertain smile._

_Harry's own smile faltered. This was obviously not going where he wanted it to._

"_Yes of course I know that, that's why I'm with you." He said_

"_Harry, this relationship is really great, but, I'm not sure if I'm ready to take this relationship any further. I feel like I really need some space. Some time you know?" She said gently._

_He only stared at her as if she had grown another head. "But I thoughts things were going really well…" He said_

"_Well yes they are, but I just need to make sure I'm ready, and right now I'm not…" She trailed off_

_Harry nodded with a frown as Ginny got up. She bent down and slowly gave him a kiss on the forehead and a hug, then she turned around and left._

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to try this again?" He asked hopefully. Ginny pulled her hand back and sighed.

"Harry this isn't a good time. I have too much work and so many other things going on." Said Ginny with a grimace.

"I know that, but I'm sure that coming home to someone would help, you know relax," He said trying to argue his case.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just can't…not right now" Said Ginny frowning.

Harry nodded and for the rest of the meal they ate with a few words here and there. It was definitely awkward and Ginny was more than glad when it was over.

They said their quick good-byes and Ginny left to go spend time with her parents before her shift that night.

* * *

Draco finally got off work and headed towards the mansion to have dinner with Amelia. He would have to apologize for his "rude" behavior the previous night. Right as he got to the dining room he heard the bell door ringing. That was probably her with her perfect timing. That was something he could always count on her for. Never being late.

"Draco, what do you want?" Asked Amelia as a house elf led her to the dining room.

"Well hello to you too. Sit down let's have dinner" He said pleasantly. She narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief.

"How can you act like nothing is wrong?" Amelia asked taking a seat hesitantly.

"Amelia I'm sorry, I was just tired. I didn't mean to snap yesterday" He said as he reached for her hand next to his.

She nodded "I just don't appreciate being treated like that when I'm speaking about important things." She said

Draco looked at her. "Amelia darling, I'm sorry but I'm sure you don't mean the gossip you were talking about last night..?" He said incredulously.

Her eyes widened when she looked at him. "What do you mean gossip! That was important to me!" She squealed

He only blinked "Gossip is important to you? Have you ever thought that maybe I would like a normal conversation that has nothing to do with someone's inflated chest?" He asked angrily

She huffed as she stood up "And have you ever thought that maybe I want to share things that take up a lot on my mind?"

Draco gave a sarcastic laugh as he took a drink of his wine "Amelia gossip doesn't take a lot of space, unless you're an airhead bimbo" He said standing up as well

She squealed indignantly "How dare you! I'm very smart! I cannot believe you would insult me that way!"

"Oh come on Amelia, we both know you're a beautiful accessory on my arm without a lot of brains!" He said digging himself into a deeper hole. He really didn't mean to because he truly cared for her, but his anger was getting the better of him.

"That's it! I've dealt with your moodiness long enough! At least I'm happy being who I am! As for you I can't say much, a spoiled rich brat who will never be the man his father is! You will always only be behind him, you will always be a not-good-enough clone!" She yelled as she picked up her purse and left.

Draco slammed his fist down on the table angrily. He had not expected things to go this far. He walked out of the dining room and made his way to his study where he poured himself a drink.

She was wrong, she had to be. He was not a clone, and he was not behind.

After the 7th drink, Draco was getting quite drunk and just needed a release, he then remembered a place that an old friend had talked about. He grabbed some floo powder and spoke his destination. "The Fox's Den" He said clearly for someone who was inebriated, and disappeared into the flames.

Jeanine McKee had seen some pitiful drunks in her time, but as Draco Malfoy came through the fire, she had never felt more sorry for any other. He looked terrible and sad.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?" She asked after he had made his way over to her.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm here for… Just send me to a girl" He said drunkenly. Jeanine nodded and sent him to a room. She knew Ginny would be perfect.

Ginny sighed as she picked up a book to read, her green eyes scanning the page and her dark brown hair let down beautifully straight. A knock at her door made her hide the book under the bed.

"Come in" She said seductively.

Draco pushed the door open and walked in. Ginny's eyes widened in recognition. Then realized he was drunk by the way he was moving and his bloodshot eyes.

"Lisette right?" He asked after closing the door. She nodded, not being able to say anything. Truth was Ginny had always wondered about him, especially after all those stories she had heard back in school. And now she would get a chance to know what he was like in bed. It also felt weird. But she couldn't let the fact that it was Draco Malfoy get to her. She was a professional.

She stood up and grabbed onto his tie and pulled him towards the bed.

Draco could only stare at her, she was beautiful. Green eyes, dark brown hair, and a few freckles dusted her otherwise flawless complexion. He looked down at her body. She was wearing an emerald green and black corset with lace and pair of black lacy underwear. A pair of black stilettos adorned her feet.

He looked back at her eyes when she turned to look at him and realized they were green like Amelia's. But there was a warmth and softness to these green eyes, it made her so much more inviting.

Ginny had not realized that she had forgotten to change her eye color and slowly moved towards his face to speak, however what he did surprised her. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss and her eyes widened, one rule was no emotional kissing, and she was surprised his was so full of emotion. He was so gentle and not rough like most men were.

She ran a hand through his hair as his hands went around her waist. He deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around her. Ginny was shocked at the feeling. It was exciting, most of the time she just did it, no feelings involved. But there was something different about his kiss. Something vulnerable and yet passionate at the same time.

Draco's hands moved down to cup her bottom and as he did so, they slid to her thighs to open her legs and wrap them around his waist. She did so and they both fell softly back on the bed. He moved his lips down to her neck and sucked on a sensitive spot, causing Ginny to moan softly.

Her eyes widened, he was making her react. This had never happened, she always had control. Even when the men who came in thought they were making her react, it was her just acting, and now she had no control. She had to regain it. But just as she was thinking that, he began to touch other sensitive parts of her body and she decided she did not care.

Draco had taken his time undressing her. It appeared to Ginny, that this was more like making love than having sex for him. Ginny could not help but feel sorry for him, and for once just let things happen. He had been painfully slow when entering her, almost like he didn't want to hurt her. He had also stared into her eyes while he slowly pulsed in and out of her, giving Ginny a tingling feeling at the bottom of her stomach that had nothing to do with sex.

When he touched her, she almost felt like she was on fire, an intense pleasure that she had never felt.

Once he had gotten near his climax and she hers, they moved together almost like they needed air, it was a need, a necessity, a way to keep breathing.

When they climaxed together he kissed her as she moaned and Ginny couldn't help but kiss back with all the passion she had, and unlike most clients she got, he did not collapse on top of her. He simply kept kissing her until it was over and he pulled away from her.

She had never, not once had a client who made her feel like she was not working. Like she was with someone who cared, the way he had just made her feel. It was unnerving.

He respected her enough not to touch her or look as he got dressed and she put her clothes back on, and right before he left he looked into her eyes again before giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Ginny collapsed on the bed and sighed. What had just happened? She had not made love to him, but she knew it had not just been meaningless sex. She walked to her bathroom and washed her face, then instead got into the shower. She needed to wash away this odd feeling.

After wrapping a towel around her body, a knock on her door disrupted her.

"Come in!" She called normally, knowing that it was Lindsay with the distinct knock.

Lindsay walked in and looked at Ginny. "You okay? Mc. McKee said you and that gentleman were here for quite a while… 3 hours in fact." Said Lindsay with a smile.

Ginny's eyes widened. "We were in here for 3 hours?" She asked surprised. Lindsay nodded, "Yes, and Mc. McKee also said that it was Draco Malfoy"

Ginny looked up at her, "Lindsay can you cover the rest of my shift? I need to go…" She trailed off.

Lindsay only looked back her with a worried face. "Sure Gin. But please owl me later so I know you're okay." She said

Ginny nodded and quickly got dressed, then grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs.

"Ginny" Ms. McKee called from her office, Ginny grimaced, she would probably get in trouble for leaving early.

She walked into the office and sat down. "You called?" She inquired

Jeanine nodded and handed Ginny a rather large bag filled with what was obviously coins.

"He paid a large sum for you, and then left you this as a bonus." She said with a smile, "Whatever you did, you made him very happy. Keep up the good work. You may go home." Said Ms. McKee.

Ginny could not speak so she simply nodded and took the bag. After flooing home she waved her wand over the bag and found out he had left her 1000 galleons bonus. But she didn't care.

She couldn't understand why he had been to a brothel but had sex with her like he cared. Maybe he was just like that. But she knew for a fact that those feelings at the pit of her stomach that she got from sex with Draco Malfoy, had never ever been there when she had made love with Harry.

For the first time after starting her job 2 years ago, she sank down to the floor and began to cry.

**A/N:** Hey there! If you're reading this thank you for getting this far and hopefully you will continue. I was really inspired to write this so here it is and hopefully I'll be able to finish it. So I realized that green eyes are big in my story and it does actually matter. Leave a review, let me know what you think!

Love,

-Ellie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Those Green Eyes**

Ginny woke up to the sound of her alarm, it was Tuesday and she had the night off. With a groan she got up and looked at Kino who was sitting next to her expectantly.

"I know, you're hungry…" She muttered, it was noon and Ginny had drunk herself to sleep. What had happened with Malfoy left her feeling empty and fulfilled at the same time, the emptiness was a feeling she had not experienced in two years and had been hoping she would never experience again. She thought back to the first night she began to work at the Fox's Den.

_Ginny walked into the brothel with butterflies in her stomach. Ms. McKee and Velinda were already waiting for her. Velinda gave her a reassuring smile when she saw Ginny's pale face._

"_Well Ms. Weasley, are you ready for your first night of work?" Asked Ms. McKee. Ginny only nodded, not being able to find her voice._

"_All right well then, follow me." Said the woman as Ginny walked behind her up the stairs she had seen the night before ._

"_I already explained the rules to you so there will be no need for me to do it again. But I must warn you, the first client or, well, the first night I should say is always the hardest. No matter how tough the girl is, she always has a hard time adapting to this kind of job. You must drink this and this." Said Ms. McKee handing Ginny two bottles, a large one and a small one. The large a blue potion, and the small a black one._

"_The blue one is for energy, in case you feel sleepy or tired, and the black one is a contraception potion. It is 100 percent fool-proof and works for a month. I always have a doctor come in and examine all my girls on the second Saturday of every month, so you must be present or you'll lose your job. Tonight I will have her come in and check on you is that clear?"_

_Ginny nodded in response, surprised at all the restrictions they took, and pleased at the same time._

"_All right, the doctor will be here soon, this is your room," She said stopping by a dark red door. Ms. McKee opened the door and Ginny had to hold back a gasp, it was a beautiful room, dark red and black, with black wood. It was tastefully decorated and she could see a door on the right led to a bathroom._

"_You will share this of course with another girl. Her name is Lindsay, she's been here for 2 months now, and she's the one that comes in after your shift is over. You will both need to work out closet space and other things when she gets here after you're done." Said Ms. McKee walking over to the door._

"_Just ask if you have any questions." She said looking at Ginny with a smile._

_She nodded once again, "Thank you" Said Ginny as Ms. McKee closed the door behind her._

_Ginny sighed as she sat down on the bed, it was very comfortable. The sheets and comforter were made of a black silk, and the curtains around the four poster were red with a layer of black. It was a very burlesque looking room. She got up and walked to the bathroom, it was also black but with white accents and a large tub where she was sure more than four people could fit. It was all very clean and beautiful._

_Ginny then walked over to the vanity inside the room. On top was a purple green corset with garter holders attached and long black stocking. A pair of black lacy underwear was underneath to go with it._

_On top of these things was a small handbook, the author was Jeanine McKee. Ginny's eyed widened, it was the Handbook for the Call girl. She couldn't help but giggle as she flipped through it. It had glamour spells, clothing spells, and a few spells to conjure up certain…toys._

"_Maybe this won't be so bad. Everything is basically handed to me so I just need to work with it. I need this job so I have to do this well…" She muttered to herself as she read the instructions to change her appearance._

_Ginny went through almost 20 different looks until she finally settled on blue eyes, long brown curly hair and no freckles. She knew the innocent look would drive men crazy. Ginny had experience with men and it wasn't like she was a virgin, but it didn't make her job any easier._

_A knock on the door interrupter her thoughts and she turned around as the door opened. Ms. McKee stood there and examined Ginny quickly._

"_I like what you've done. The doctor is here, she is going to examine you and then I need you to change, a client has made a reservation for 8:30 pm and I need you to take it, everybody else is already busy." Said Ms. McKee_

_Ginny thanked her as she walked out and a motherly looking doctor came in. She was thoroughly inspected for pregnancies, infections, diseases and everything imaginable that could happen to a woman. She nodded in satisfaction when she realized Ginny was clear and opened the door to let Ms. McKee in._

"_Everything ok?" She asked the doctor who replied that it was fine. The doctor waved at Ginny and walked out of the room._

"_It's 8:15, please change. I will send him up as soon as he gets here." Said Ms. McKee._

_Ginny looked at her as she took a deep breath. "Thank you, for everything." She said_

_Ms. McKee shook her head and put her hand on the doorknob, "Don't thank me yet. You still have to last a week. Good luck." She said closing the door behind her._

_Ginny walked over to the lingerie and got dressed. She put her clothes under the bed and heard a knock._

"_Come in" She called in a somewhat shaky voice. The door opened and a man around his 30's came in._

"_You must be Lisette." He said. Ginny was about to open her mouth and say her real name when she realized Ms. McKee had picked a name for her own privacy._

_Instead she nodded innocently as he slowly made his way to her. He put his hands on her waist and she blushed. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was sure he could hear it._

"_A shy one I see. __I love innocent girls, I'm going to make sure I'm a man you won't forget." He said and captured her lips in a lusty kiss._

_He undressed her quickly and took a breast in his mouth as his other hand went down, Ginny had not been ready for the long fingers that entered her. She had never been with someone who put their own pleasure before hers. She felt a little insulted until she remembered that she herself was just a toy. _

_She gasped when she felt a small bit of pain and he took it as a gasp of pleasure. Ginny felt the tears threatening to spill as she felt somewhat violated. Then remembered she had gotten herself into this. She wouldn't last a week if she couldn't last this one time._

_She began to focus on the fact that if she left go, she wouldn't be in pain. She had to at least make an attempt to enjoy this. It wouldn't make it all better but it might make it a tiny bit easier. She focused her mind and pretended her was a good looking man. _

_It seemed to work a bit after a few seconds. Ginny moaned as she felt a wave of pleasure overtake her._

_Soon they were on the bed and Ginny's pain and fear long forgotten as she cried his name out in ecstasy over and over, just like he had asked her. After it was over he got dressed and after giving her a wink, left._

_Ginny sat under the covers, shame and emptiness taking over the feelings before. She began to cry as she got up and cleaned herself and the bed. She sat there and cried for what felt like hours but she knew to only be minutes. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face then looked up at her different reflection._

_She had always been a romantic, a girl that believed in love and the right one, and things had never gone that way for her. She felt so empty because it had been meaningless sex, and she knew she would never be able to handle this job if she couldn't see it as just that._

_Ginny fixed her make-up and just in time too. Ms. McKee had come in and given her a smile._

"_You did well, Mr. Romero left very satisfied. I'm proud and because of that I will keep you. As long as you don't cry afterwards again." Said Ms. McKee._

_Ginny's eyes widened, "H-how did you…?" She trailed off._

_Ms. McKee smiled in understanding. "I was once a call girl too, and I know that the first time is hard. You're not the first one to feel the way you did, and you won't be the last. But it's the fact that you pulled yourself together and faced me with the normal face that you did." She said. Ginny smiled and nodded._

"_You get at least a 30 minute break but the next knock you hear will be a client so please be ready."_

_Ginny sighed "Thank you Ms. McKee." She said_

_The older woman smiled "You're welcome."_

She often had multiple clients over the night, and her shift usually lasted until 5 in the morning. She quickly began to get regulars, and thanks to how predictable and nice some were, her job did get a little easier.

Ginny had grown to deal with her job and made very good money. She had been able to move out and afford things she never dreamed she could. Easily making up to 4000 galleons a month. She was often tipped as well, 10 to 100 galleons was the norm, so what Draco Malfoy had left her last night was a fortune. But then again, he had been drunk.

She recalled the events of last night and how she had bawled like a baby after getting home. Not once had she felt emotionally fulfilled after she started working there, or as empty as she had felt the first night. It was a terrible feeling. It was a feeling of despair, sadness and love. Love, she snorted. Men like him did not love she told herself. Then she sighed, if that was meaningless sex for Malfoy, then how was it when he actually made love?

* * *

A week had gone by since his sexual encounter and he could not get those green eyes out of his head. They were haunting him, and not in a bad way. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them, and every dream ended in a pair of warm, green eyes.

Draco knew he was being stupid it was probably because they reminded him of Amelia's. That's what he kept telling himself but deep down he knew that wasn't true. He still didn't have to admit it.

A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. "Come in" He called distractedly.

Blaise smugly entered and took in Draco's disheveled appearance. His eyes widened, there had to be something wrong because Draco was always impeccably neat.

"Whoa mate. You all right?" He asked with concern etched on his face.

Draco nodded and went on to explain what had happened at the brothel. Blaise sighed with a smile. What poor idiot would be stupid enough to go and do another girl after a break up? Right, his best mate.

"Sounds to me like it was rebound sex gone wrong." He said with a smirk. "Maybe you need to go back to the girl to show yourself that your emotions got the best of you and that was it. No big deal. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am." Said Blaise

Draco looked up at him "You're right, I should do that. I was being stupid. Stupid emotions and feelings crap, this is why love is for pansies…" Said Draco as he waved his wand over himself. In an instant he was clean.

"See you later Blaise." Said Draco and Dissaparated.

Blaise just stood there and shook his head, "I didn't mean now… I had things to talk about…" He trailed off by himself.

Draco ended up in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron and decided that before going to the brothel he would have a drink instead.

A few drinks later Draco finally stumbled his way into the Fox's Den, he had not expected to drink so much but his thoughts had carried him away.

Jeanine looked at Draco and sighed, if that boy was here twice in seven days then there must be something wrong.

He walked over to her and nodded in greeting.

"Lisette, she's the one I'm here for." he said. Jeanine nodded and gestured for him to go ahead up. She was lucky Ginny was free at the moment, in the interest of money, Mr. Malfoy was a good client.

Draco walked upstairs and to the dark red door just as he had last time. He knocked and heard a sultry come in, he did so and walked in. For a moment he was breathless as she stood there in a beautiful golden corset and matching panties, the back of her corset continued down into short ruffled skirt, it was strapless and made out of a shiny material. Her hair was long and wavy, and she wore a necklace with a small blue stone and matching earrings to go with her eyes. He stopped and his brow furrowed. The eyes he remembered were green, not blue.

He continued to walk over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders carefully. He did not know what had come over him. When he saw her he felt nothing but carefulness and felt the need to be gentle with her.

"Your eyes…" He muttered

Ginny looked up at him, confused. "Is there something wrong with them?" She asked with the same confusion.

He nodded slowly "They're blue, not green." he said with a frown.

Her eyes widened, had she forgotten to turn them blue last time he was here? She mentally sighed, it was only one person, and it's not like he knew who she was.

She looked down and nodded as a confession. His frown deepened and he placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face up.

"Change them back… please." He said in an almost pleading tone. Ginny nodded and walked away from him and to her vanity. As she made her way over to it, she couldn't help but feel the warmth where he had touch her, leave her skin. It was almost as if her skin wanted his touch. She brushed it off, telling herself she was nervous.

Draco watched her wave her wand and when she returned the green eyes that had been haunting him all week were there. Their warmth felt like home to him. They made him feel, good.

She stood in front of him and shook her hair away from her face, "Is that better Draco?" She asked, surprised at the fact that his name had slipped from her tongue so easily.

He nodded. He loved the way she said his name. It sounded so right and natural. He couldn't help but remember the last time he had heard it, and how it felt to hear her moaning it.

Draco leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers. Their kisses felt so right and he didn't even know this girl. He brought his hand up and tangled it in her wavy brown hair, the other rested on her lower back possessively, but she did not care.

They began to kiss more passionately and he brought the hand that was tangled in her hair down to the ties at the back of her corset and slowly pulled. The corset fell down her feet and he stepped back to look at her. She had a beautiful body and the gold colored, lacy panties she was wearing made him want her even more.

He took her in his arms again brought a hand to her breast. Like last time, she moaned softly at his touch. He began to kiss down from her neck as he walked her to the bed and laid her down.

Ginny sighed as he took off her underwear and gasped in pleasure when she felt his tongue enter her folds. He moved his tongue around until she came in his mouth, moaning his name, then she sat up and began to undress him, kissing every inch of his body that she could, not knowing what had come over her. She wasn't even thinking, it was her body controlling her actions now.

Once she had him stripped down to nothing, she took his member in her mouth and began to pleasure him. She felt like she needed to after what he had just done. No, she _wanted_ to. She felt him almost reach his point when he grasped her hair and she pulled away, then laid down, waiting for him to continue.

Draco entered her once again painfully slow and just like last time, they had somehow connected. He had lost control, he was supposed to just have her and remind himself it was nothing, but he knew it wasn't just rebound sex anymore, there was something more to it.

Ginny did not feel empty this time, only fulfilled and strangely enough, happy.

When they finished, he got dressed as she put on a gold silk robe and he turned to her.

"Thank you Lisette" He said and did something no client had ever done for her. He took her hand and kissed it with such gentleness that made her sigh lightly.

Before he closed the door behind him he took one last look at her and decided that he could no longer come back.

Ginny smiled when he left, she had been with many different men, and had many different experiences. She had role played, been called different names, been made to look like other girls, been made to say weird things, and had men be very rough with her, but not once had she had a man be so gentle until Draco.

She looked at the clock and sighed once more, they had been together for two hours this time. It had not felt that short to her, it felt like they had been together hours and hours, and for once, she didn't have a problem with it.

* * *

Blaise laughed at Draco after his friend told him it wasn't just rebound sex. Draco glared at his best mate.

"I don't see what's so funny Zabini" He said accusingly. Blaise smiled at him

"Well that's because you're stupid, you realize you can't go back there again right?" He asked, "If you do you may end up falling for the girl, whom you don't know and in her outside life she could be a killer or some psycho or something." He said

Draco sighed, Blaise was right and he knew it. "Well then I just won't go back" Said Draco with a roll of his eyes. Blaise reached over to him and clapped him on the back.

"Good man!" He said and continued to eat his dinner.

The next few days passed by without incident, or word from Amelia, and before he knew it his parents were back and the charity ball was upon him.

Draco walked around Diagon Alley picking up a few things he needed when he passed by Madam Malkin's. He stopped when his eyes caught a pair of somewhat familiar green ones. And they belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley.

He walked closer to the window and stared in at her, she was wearing an emerald green gown, it was form-fitting until her knees, where it flared out. His jaw dropped slightly, though her hair was up in a ponytail, the dress looked beautiful.

She twirled in front of a blonde woman and she smiled as the woman said something. Then she turned and met his eye, her smile dropped and her expression became a fearful one.

He closed his mouth and smirked at her, then walked away. As composed as he looked on the outside, nobody would know how messed up he was on the inside.

Ginny could not believe he had been staring at her, he wouldn't have known whom she was but it still made her nervous. And that smirk! That righteous bastard!

"Ginny?" Luna asked. Ginny turned back to her friend distractedly.

"Huh?" She said. Luna rolled her eyes

"I asked if you're going to want the cream colored shoes with the dress?" Asked Luna while looking at the window, she was wondering what had made her friend loose the happiness she just had.

"Yes, I'll take them" Ginny replied looking at Madam Malkin with a smile.

After choosing shoes Ginny made her way to her apartment and sighed. She was unnerved about Malfoy but she couldn't dwell on it. If he ever came again she would simply change her eyes to a different shade of green, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference, he was always drunk.

She tried to distract herself by thinking about tonight's event and the little girl in her got giddy at the thought of dressing up.

The Charity Ball for kids who had lost their parents during the war was this evening, and she would be going alone which was fine with her. Harry always made a speech and she usually ducked outside while it happened. She didn't want to reminisce; she just wanted to move on.

She looked at the clock, it was already 3 and she needed to get ready. The ball started officially at 8 but most people arrived at 7 to gossip or catch up.

Ginny took a bath and when she was done she applied some make-up before taking her hair out of the towel and dried it with her wand, her dress was perfect to have her hair down in loose curls. By the time 7 had rolled around she was ready to go, but first had to swing by Luna's house to pick her up.

She Apparated to Luna's house and gasped when she got there, Luna was wearing a long halter, midnight blue dress with a slit on the left side that went to her mid-thigh. It was simple and made of silk. Her usually curly hair was beautifully straight, in a half-up do, and she had put on minimal make-up.

"Luna you look amazing!" Said Ginny as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you're the one who's going to be catching everybody's eye!" Said Luna rubbing Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't say that! The only reason I'm wearing this is because I was the one who got picked to be on Witch Weekly's cover this time." Said Ginny surprising Luna.

"Really! How great!" Said Luna excitedly. Every year this ball arrived they picked a witch who had done a lot in the war, took her picture at the ball and put it on the cover. Last year it had been Fleur.

"I know! I'm actually excited! But we should get going!" Said Ginny and she linked her arm through Luna's and Dissaparated.

The Charity Ball was always in a large and grand hall and this year was no different. When they arrived they found the rest of the Weasleys right away.

"Ginny! You look amazing!" Said her mother as she squeezed her. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a dark plum gown with long sleeves and a modest collar. Her hair was up in an elegant chignon.

"Thanks mum" Said Ginny as she hugged the rest of the family. She furrowed her brow and looked at her parents.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" She asked looking around.

"Oh they're on their way dear. I'm not sure why they're running late. Hermione has impeccable timing." Said Mrs. Weasley

As she looked around for a third time she finally spotted them heading their way, Hermione looking beautiful in a rose-colored, one shouldered, Greek style gown.

"Hermione look at you! You look absolutely beautiful!" Said Ginny as she hugged Ron.

"Not next to you I don't!" Said Hermione as she moved towards Ginny for a hug.

"Our little sister should not look so grown up!" Said Bill walking over to them and laughing with his arm around Fleur who was wearing a beautiful golden, strapless ball gown.

Ginny tried to smile, also thinking that there were a few other things their little sister should not do.

"Ginny, are you excited about the Witch Weekly shoot?" Asked Fleur with her normal French accent.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous" Said Ginny

"Just enjoy it dear!" Said Fleur with a laugh.

"I just hope they choose a flattering picture of me." Ginny said smoothing out non-existent wrinkles on her dress.

"How could they not?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Did you bring a date this year Ginny?" Asked Ron

"Yes I did, I brought Luna" Said Ginny pointing at the blonde who was currently talking to Cho Chang by the entrance.

Ron simply laughed. "I figured you would have asked Harry. He told me you two were meeting for breakfast the other morning." He said

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "He told you we had breakfast plans?"

"Yeah, I figured it was to talk about the ball and match outfits." He said

Ginny shook her head, "No, it was about something else entirely."

"I see…" Said Ron, he had never been happy with "their" decision to break up.

Hermione cleared her throat, feeling the slight tension, "Let's go mingle Ron, Neville has just arrived and I would love to say hello." She said, leading him away.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and clasped her hands together, not really knowing what to do with them. She looked around and noticed that yes, she was the only one in her family without a technical date.

Instead she decided to go and talk to the twins and their dates to occupy herself.

* * *

Draco walked in with his parents at 8:30 and rolled his eyes. He hated functions like this, because he had to make an appearance and dance with all the women throwing themselves at him. This is why he needed Amelia, because she was the wall that kept those women away.

He stopped short when his eyes caught sight of a familiar dress and hair. Ginny was standing by herself near her family watching the orchestra that was playing.

He watched her as she fidgeted slightly and saw that she was clearly nervous. He felt a presence next to him and the expensive perfume told him it was his mother.

"That is a stunning gown. Draco do you know her?" She asked with interest as she looked at Ginny.

"Not particularly, we went to Hogwarts together though. She's a Weasley." He said indifferently.

"Ahhh, she must be Ginevra Weasley…" Said his mother softly more to herself than to him. This caused Draco to turn in a surprised manner towards his mother.

"How do you know?" He asked. She looked at him with a look he couldn't decipher and smiled.

"Well you said she's a Weasley, and they only have one girl." She said turning back to look at Ginny.

Draco was at loss for words for his stupidity then as he thought, he found a valuable argument.

"How do you know her name?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Because she was the one picked to be on the cover of Witch Weekly this year." Said Narcissa with interest now obvious in her voice.

"And why are you so interested in her?" He asked somewhat accusingly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Me? I wasn't the one staring at her." She said and walked away from him and towards his father. Draco was at a loss for words. He crossed his arms and then uncrossed them, feeling like a toddler that had been told off.

Ginny couldn't help but feel eyes on her and when she looked to the side she surprisingly found Malfoy and his mother staring at her. She self-consciously smoothed out non-existent wrinkles on her dress again and sighed, this was the nervous habit of the night.

Most couples were beginning to take to the dance floor. Among them, she could see Ron and Hermione. Both of them glowing as they smiled at each other.

She smiled contently at them and jumped when she heard a voice.

"They look wonderful don't they?" Asked Harry from beside her. She could only nod, then found her voice.

"Yes they do, very much. I didn't hear you coming." She said as she put a hand to her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but I was wondering if I may have this dance." He said turning to look at her. Ginny was saved from answering when a reporter and photographer approached her.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry to interrupt but we'd like some shots of you." Said the reporter.

"Of course!" Said Ginny a little too happily. She walked away with them not even looking back at Harry and was taken to another room where her shoot was to take place.

After several pictures and poses, she was done.

"Miss Weasley," Said the reporter "we will be following you tonight, not closely but we will randomly take pictures of you, so don't be surprised if you see Aaron here pop out of nowhere and take your picture." Said the woman.

"All right. Thank you so much" Said Ginny and left the room.

All night Ginny was asked to dance by old friends and some men she had never met. Finally Harry returned and this time she couldn't say no.

He looked very proud to have her in his arms and Ginny had to hold back a roll of her eyes. She wasn't his but he was still acting as though she were his trophy.

She heard a _Snap. Whirl. _and they both turned to see Aaron taking a picture of them. Of course Harry had to open his mouth.

"Ha! I bet you that will make the magazine. You dancing with me." He said, looking around proudly as if everybody were looking at them, when in fact no one was.

"I bet it will…" Said Ginny in a somewhat sarcastic tone that Harry did not detect. Wondering when he started caring what those around him thought.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from her right. "I was wondering if I may cut in."

Ginny turned to find Draco Malfoy standing there looking at her. Harry glared at him.

"No you may not. She is not here with you." He said angrily.

"Nor with you, but I believe it is up to her." Said Draco with the tiniest of glares at Harry. Ginny interrupted before Harry could say anything else and before it turned into a blood bath.

"Excuse me Harry. Thank you Malfoy that would be lovely." She said stepping away from Harry and into Draco's waiting arms. Harry opened his mouth and closed it like a fish out of water then walked away silently.

"Thank you" Said Ginny as they began to dance.

"Proud little peacock isn't he?" Asked Draco as he twirled her around effortlessly. Ginny giggled at his words and had not noticed the camera going crazy.

"Yes, he really is." She said turning to meet his eyes. As soon as she did, she regretted it. Her stomach suddenly felt as though she had swallowed something hot and it had then turned into a million butterflies.

She had looked into his eyes twice before, but it had been with such intensity then. And in a much different setting, with different events. She could not fathom why that intensity was still there. She cleared her throat and looked away.

"I didn't know you had green eyes." He said. Ginny could only nod having lost her voice.

"They're nice. Very warm…" He trailed off, Draco began putting things together and when Ginny looked at him she could practically see the cogs inside his head going a thousand miles per hour.

They had not realized that they stopped dancing and were just staring into each other's eyes.

"It's you…" He said quietly in realization, Ginny did not need him to explain what he meant, and only when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash go off did she look to see the photographer snapping away at them.

* * *

**A/N:** I was writing this and I was like "OMG! I LOVE IT!" hahahahaha but then again I am the author. I really did not want to stop here but it wouldn't make sense to the story if I kept going. I know it's short. Sorrrryyy! 3

Love,

-Ellie.


End file.
